


Morning

by PaleRoze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Grown ups, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is a caring boyfriend in here and idk why I did that, M/M, Small kisses, Tsukishima Kei(mentioned) - Freeform, Yamaguchi Tadashi(mentioned) - Freeform, anyway does this even count as fluff, cute relationship, hinata shouyou - Freeform, i just love this ship so much, kageyama tobio - Freeform, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRoze/pseuds/PaleRoze
Summary: A story where Kageyama and Hinata lived together and their relationship is sweet and lovely... I guess..
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Morning

It's 6:18am when Hinata woke up on top of Kageyama, he noticed the minimum light coming from the blinds, he looked back at Kageyama who's still sleeping silently. A small smile is starting to form on Hinata's face as he watched the person he love for who knows how long, he felt one of Kageyama's hand moved on his back but didn't payed much attention to it.

He noticed the other slowly waking up but didn't say anything until Kageyama looked at the person on top of him, "Hi," Hinata greeted, voice still hoarse from what they did last night. Kageyama groaned as he covered his forehead "Hi." He replied. "How are you?" Kageyama looked at Hinata who is still staring at his face. "I'm fine. How about you?" The smaller male asked. "Fine." He put both his hands on Hinata's back then sat up and hid his face on Hinata's neck. "Who's turn to cook breakfast? " 

"You." Kageyama muttered on his neck. "I can't stand up, my ass hurts." Kageyama groaned and removed his face to Hinata's neck, glaring at him. "What?" The orange haired boy looked into his eyes, Kageyama put both his hands on Hinata's waist and started to tickled him. "Wha-Hey! Haha-Sto-Hahaha!" The room started to filled with laughter, Kageyama flipped them over so he'll be on top and continued to tickle the small one. "Stoopp Hahaha!" Hinata tried to removed Kageyama's hands on his waist but failed. "Okay fine-Haha! I'll cook-! I'll cook today just stop-Hahaha!" Kageyama buried his face again to Hinata's neck. "Nah, I will cook." Kageyama said and kissed Hinata's neck.

Kageyama sat up and leave the bed, Hinata watched him wear boxers and stretched, "I want to wear your T-shirt!" Hinata whined, lazily pointed the shirt on the ground. "Wear your own shirt, dumbass." Kageyama said "Ehh, I want to wear yours." He sat up on the bed and covered himself with the blanket. "What are you even hiding, I saw it many times." Kageyama grinned making Hinata blushed, "Shut up." Kageyama picked up the black shirt and went up to Hinata. The person in front of him raised both his hands mentioning to Kageyama to wear it on him, he put on the clothes to Hinata and started to walked out of the room only to be stopped by Hinata, "Oi! Don't leave me here!" He stand up but failed and Kageyama rushed up to him before hitting the ground. "Dumbass, You'll hurt yourself!" He picked up Hinata and leave the room, carrying him like a baby. "You're heavy." Kageyama told him. Hinata hummed softly on his neck, "Ah, I forgot my phone." Hinata said playing with Kageyama's hair, "We're not going back there." Hinata only scoffed and rest his chin on his lovers shoulder. "What are you cooking today?" Hinata asked as they walked down the stairs, "What we have."

"Geez, talk to me more!" The smaller one whined, swinging his legs almost hitting Kageyama's. "Oi, don't move too much! We're almost in the kitchen." Kageyama put Hinata down in the chair and went to the fridge opening it to look for food they'll eat for breakfast. "We have Bacon, Eggs and.. That's all." Kageyama looked at Hinata "Bacon!"

Kageyama started to cook and Hinata watched him silently. He stared at his lover while waiting in the dinner's table. "Do you want coffee?" Kageyama asked "Huh? Uh yeah." The smaller male zoned out for a second. "I'll arrange the plates." Hinata said and tried to stand up, "I'll do it. You stay right there." Kageyama told him. The smaller male looked outside the window hearing the birds chirping and some people talking,

"Even when we're dating you still call me dumbass." Hinata said, ending the silence, "Do you hate it?" Kageyama asked, looking at him. "No, of course not. It's just, how should I put this? I love how, I love how you didn't change much since we graduated highschool." Hinata smiled at him. "Do you want me to change?" Kageyama asked again, turning off the stove "What?! No! Don't!" Hinata watched his boyfriend put the plates on the table and the food. "Good."

Kageyama put the hot coffee on the table and sat "Let's eat." They both said. Hinata again stared at his boyfriend "What?" The person in front of him asked, Hinata pouted and looked away. "Where's the morning kisses?" He muttered, blushing a bit. Kageyama smiled then sat up from his chair, leaning across the table. Hinata looked at him and closed his eyes, Kageyama snickered and pecked his lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning..!"

After eating their breakfast, Kageyama again insist on cleaning the table and washed the dishes they used.  
"Hey, Kageyama." Hinata called him "Yeah?" Kageyama replied without looking at him

"I love you." He said and rest his chin on his palm, Kageyama dropped the plate he's holding and glad that it didn't break. "Oi, don't just say it out loud!" Hinata giggled as he noticed the other looked away but he knew Kageyama is blushing, Kageyama continued washing the dishes and after finishing it, he dried his hands and went to Hinata kissing his cheeks "I love you too dumbass.." Kageyama covered his face using his wrist while looking away. "I can't play volleyball today." Hinata looked at the ball that is laying in the corner "It's fine. We can just stay in the house for today."

"Don't you have a practice?" The smaller male asked looking at Kageyama "Nah, we don't."  
"What should we do for today?" Kageyama picked up Hinata and they went back to their bedroom upstairs "I still want to sleep." Hinata added as he waited to be in their room. Once they're inside, Kageyama laid him down the bed and Hinata took his phone on the nightstand and played with it while Kageyama played with the ball that is in the corner. "Wanna go outside tomorrow?" Kageyama asked him filling up the silence "You mean a date?" Hinata cleared "..Yeah.."

"What are we gonna do?"Hinata take his eyes off the phone and looked at Kageyama, "I don't know, I have never paid attention to this stuff so I have no Idea what to do." His lover said holding the ball. "Well, usually we just eat outside, hang out till the day is over, talk about things and stuffs. Or it can be a double date! Like, you will ask other person you know who's dating, like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." Hinata explained to him, "I only want to be with you though." Kageyama said without hesitation making the other blushed and tried to ignore those words. "U-uhm... Sure.. So like..? You just want to eat outside and talk about things?" Hinata asked him and Kageyama nodded.

"By the way, I never ask you this but.. What do you like about me?" Hinata changed the subject. "What do you mean?" Kageyama asked, he stand up and head to the bed laying down next to Hinata. "What makes you fall in love with me?" Kageyama looked at his partner, staring at his eyes. "Hm, well.." He looked at the ceiling, thinking. "I guess, your abilities?" Hinata pouted and turned around, sulking. "What?"

"That's all?" Hinata scoffed, Kageyama laughed a bit before pinning Hinata down in the bed. "Can you look at me?" Kageyama softly asked, The smaller male slowly looked at him. Kageyama gave a soft kiss on Hinata's forehead

"Your looks."

Another kiss near the eye.

"Those Beautiful brown eyes that shines everytime you're happy."

Another on the nose.

"Your laugh. "

Another near the lips.

"Your smiles."

And the lips.

"Those soft lips."

Kageyama touched Hinata's hair

"This soft orange hair."

He stared deeply at those brown eyes, that is shining bright.

"Your personality."

Kageyama softly smiled at him. Hinata's face slowly became really red then covered his face, embarrassed.

"Fuck.. You're so adorable." Kageyama looked away, now is slightly red. "Shut up." Kageyama started to kiss his neck, giving a new hickeys on Hinata. "Hey, I need to rest..." The smaller male said shoving Kageyama's face away from him "I want to do it again." "Later, I can't even walk." Hinata scolded but the person on top of him didn't budge and began to touch his thighs. "Jeez, please? Later tonight." He begged while trying not to moan. Kageyama lift his head and stared at him "M'kay."

"Hey," Kageyama called, "Yes?" Hinata started to play with his hair, those black hair that is smooth and soft. "I love you.." Kageyama hugged his lover, tightly. "I know.."

"Don't ever leave me..."

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhh, I'm so nervous publishing this  
> It's my first time using AO3 so I don't really know how to use this, Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! My grammars are... Bad and I honestly just doing this for fun. 
> 
> Thank you for reading (´∀｀)


End file.
